1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic device comprising a heat pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
A heat pipe module which can be made long is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-281671. This heat pipe module is made long by connecting a number of flat-shaped heat pipes each as a unit module.
This document describes that as the inner diameter of a pipe is smaller, the practical heat transportable distance is shorter. The heat pipe module this document has solved the problem of the heat transport distance due to the flat-shaped structure of the heat by connecting a plurality of flat-shaped heat pipes to each other.
However, in the above-described conventional heat pipe module, a great number of heat pipes are connected to each other. Therefore, not only the structure of the module is complicated, but also the assembling step for the heat pipe module is complicated.